The enzyme aldose reductase is involved in regulating the reduction of aldoses, such as glucose and galactose, to their corresponding polyols, such as sorbitol and galactitol. Sulfonyl pyridazinone compounds of Formula I of this invention, prodrugs of such compounds and pharmaceutically acceptable salts of such compounds and prodrugs, are useful as aldose reductase inhibitors in the treatment and prevention of diabetic complications of humans and other mammals associated with increased polyol levels in certain tissues (e.g., nerve, kidney, lens and retina tissue) of affected humans and other mammals.
French Patent Publication No. 2647676 discloses pyridazinone derivatives having substituted benzyl side chains and benzothiazole side chains described as being inhibitors of aldose reductase.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,251,528 discloses various aromatic carbocyclic oxophthalazinyl acetic acid compounds, which are described as possessing aldose reductase inhibitory properties.
Commonly assigned U.S. Pat. No. 4,939,140 discloses heterocyclic oxophthalazinyl acetic acid compounds useful as aldose reductast inhibitors.
Commonly assigned U.S. Pat. No. 4,996,204 discloses pyridopyridazinone acetic acid compounds useful as aldose reductase inhibitors.